Wanderer or Kitsune?
by Onime no Jashin
Summary: Kaoru falls in love with....Kurama? Yes, after Kenshin decides he can't be with her because of the danger he brings, she falls in love with our favorite kitsune. What happens, though, when Kenshin changes his mind? YYH, RK x over the vote is: Ken:4, Kur:1
1. Someone Gone, Someone New

**Chapter 1: Someone Gone, Someone New**

"Kenshin!" Kaoru called happily, running to him.

Kenshin was just coming back from getting the tofu. Kaoru stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the look on his face. It was filled with sorrow, which wasn't a good sign. _He's going to leave me. I know it!_

Sure enough Kenshin looked away and said, "Miss Kaoru, this will be the last time we see eachother, that it will."

"But Kenshin, why?" She asked, tears coming to her eyes.

"I...I'm a wanderer Kaoru, I've got to keep wandering." He said sadly. "Goodbye."

"KENSHIN!" Kaoru cried as Kenshin ran away, unbeknownst to her, broken hearted.

Even after Kenshin had fully disappeared Kaoru stayed there, face to the ground. She was really, truly hurt and didn't know why Kenshin had done what he had. It saddened her even more when she remembered she had never told him how she felt about him. She never got the chance to confess her love before he was gone from her life. It felt like a piece of her had left with Kenshin and she felt empty inside.

* * *

A year had passed since Kenshin had left and Kaoru had just gotten worse ever since. She never smiled anymore, barely said a word and usually stayed in her room all day. She didn't even practice the Kamiya Kasshin anymore.

Today was the first time she had left the dojo in two weeks and the only reason she had was because of her friends insistance that they were busy and needed someone to get tonight's dinner.

Kaoru sighed. She felt so lonely. "Kenshin...why'd you leave me?"

"Why does a beautiful girl like you look so sad?" A man's voice asked from behind.

Kaoru turned around. Standing there was a man taller than her with long red hair. He had on a weird outfit Kaoru had never seen the likes of before. She looked into his emrald eyes and was entranced. They were beautiful and kind, making Kaoru feel a little happy.

"Who are you?" Kaoru asked.

"My name is Shuiichi Minamino, but my friends call me Kurama," The man smiled. "What about you?"

"My name is Kaoru Kamiya," She said and held out her hand.

Shuiichi took it with a friendly smile. "Pleased to meet you Kaoru."

"Same here," Kaoru smiled. For the first time in a year she felt happy.

"You look so sad," Shuiichi said. "Need someone to walk with?"

"That...that would be nice, Shuiichi," She said joyously. "And then if you want you can come to my dojo for dinner and meet my friends."

"I don't want to intrude..." Shuiichi said." And please, call me Kurama. You are my new friend after all."

"Ok, Kurama," Kaoru said. "But I'd love for you to come back to my dojo with me. It wouldn't be intruding at all."

So they went to town to get dinner.

_

* * *

_

_Perfect. Now the mission Koenma assigned me will be easier. _Kurama and Kaoru finally made it to Kaoru's dojo. The sign read Kamiya Kasshin Ryu.

"Kaoru, may I ask what that means?" Kurama asked with intrest. This was part of the mission.

"Well actually, it means to protect people with the sword," She smiled. "We use wooden swords because we don't believe in killing our enemy."

"Hmm," Kurama said. "That's very different than what we are supposed to do."

"Oh?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes," Kurama said. "But it's nothing, let's go inside."

After dinner was cooked, Kurama was intoduced to Kaoru's friends. There was Sonosuke Sigara, fighter for hire, Megumi, a doctor, Yahiko, one of Kaoru's students who was like a younger brother to her, but his mission objective was missing.

"Didn't Kenshin Himura used to live with you?" Kurama asked.

"Yes, but he continued his wandering a year ago," Kaoru said sadly. "Did you know him."

"Not exactly," Kurama replied. "My friend knows alot about him, though and asked me to say hi."

"Oh," Kaoru said simply.

_

* * *

_

_I think I might actually like this guy...I had forgotten about Kenshin for a while, until he mentioned him..._

Kaoru sighed in her futon. Everyone was in theirs, too, for it was night now. Kurama was offered to sleep in Kenshin's old room since they didn't know they would keep him there that late. _I can't fall in love with Kurama...I won't...I can't forget Kenshin! _She silently cried herself to sleep.


	2. Sweet Temptations

**Chapter 2: Sweet Temptations**

That night, Kaoru couldn't get to sleep. Dreams of Kenshin haunted her. She tossed and turned and finally got up. For some reason, she found herself going into Kenshin's room, where Kurama slept. Kaoru walked over to his futon and layed beside him.

"Mmm," Kurama mumbled sleepily. "Kaoru?"

"C-can I sleep here, with you?" Kaoru asked.

"Are you okay?" Kurama asked worriedly, sitting up in his futon.

"I...just had a bad dream," She answered.

Kaoru scooted to Kurama and cuddled against him,both of them still sitting up. She layed her head against his warm chest and forgot all her worries.

"Just let me stay here," She pleaded. "With you."

"Hai," Kurama said, embracing her.

They looked into eachother's eyes. Both leaned in and kissed eachother passionately. Kaoru had never felt so much joy in her life, yet she had never felt so much pain either. Not having Kenshin around and what he said broke her heart. She missed Kenshin and didn't know if she'd ever get over him, but she was glad to have Kurama. Besides, Kenshin never said he loved her, so she didn't know if he did. She seriously doubted he did.

"I can't do this yet," Kaoru said sorrowfully. (AN: Meaning love someone else and be with them)

"I understand," Kurama shrugged. "I don't know what came over me. I just...wanted to hold you so badly."

Kaoru hugged him and he let her into his futon. She snuggled down beside him, laying her head back onto his warm chest. Kurama layed an arm over her waist and rested his head on hers.

"Kurama?"

"Yes, Kaoru?" Kurama asked.

"Good night," Kaoru smiled.

"Good night," He smiled back.

The two fell asleep happily like that. Peaceful dreams came to them. Finally since Kenshin left Kaoru was happy. Well...as happy as one could get after their first TRUE love broke their heart.

_

* * *

_

_Great. It was my mission to be here but...I think I'm falling in love with this girl..._

_Idiot, _Yoko snorted. _You humans and your stupid emotions...and weak sense of duty, dignity, or COMMON SENSE!_

_You really don't have many manners, do you Yoko?_

_Hmm, let me think...not to you, you weak fool! _Yoko taunted.

_I'm sure you were in love before, Yoko._

_Whatever, _Yoko said. _But I wasn't as pathetic as you. Ignoring your duties for some girl you've just met! Hmph. How like a human!_

_Yes, Yoko..._

And Shuiichi, Kurama, went back to sleep, ignoring any further comments from Yoko.


	3. Kenshin

**Chapter 3: Kenshin**

In the morning, Kaoru woke up and found that Kurama wasn't beside her. She looked around frantically, trying to find out if it was all a dream. When she saw that she was in Kenshin's room and in the futon Kurama had used, she sighed in relief. That relief, however, was short-lived. _Oh no! He was staying just for last night! What if he already went home! I'll never be able to find him again! I don't know where he lives! _She rushed out of the room, not bothering about hr terribly messy hair or the fact that she was still in her night clothes.

"Ah, you're finally awake," A cheerfull voice said, instantly calming her. "Good morning Kaoru."

"Kurama!" Kaoru shouted cheerfully, jumping onto him and hugging him.

"Uh..." Everyone in the room said, breaking her from her thoughts and making her ealize what she just did.

Kaoru blushed, along with Kurama. Finally Kurama broke the awkward silence that had filled the room.

"Kaoru, you have a visitor today," He said.

"Huh?" Kaoru said in surprise and looked around the room. Shock filled her and her face went pale when her gaze stopped upon an all to familiar man with red-orange hair and a cross-shaped scar on his cheek. His reversed-blade sword hung at his waist and for once, replacing his normal look of happiness, was a look of sorrow. "K-kenshin?"

"Kaoru-dono," He answered sadly, so quiet you could just barely hear him.

Kaoru walked over to Kenshin and stroked his cheek, wondering if she could dare to believe he was standing there in front of her again. All to her sorrow, the cheek she stroked was unmistakingly real and belonged to the man she had loved and lost, Kenshin Himura.

"KENSHIN!" Kaoru yelled, breaking into tears and running into her room.

"Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin alled after her. He didn't get up, though, the pain he had in the pit of his heart kept him down.

"Kaoru!" The man he had just mt that he guessed Kaoru took a liking to, Kurama, yelled and followed after her.

"Kenshin, you really did some damage this time," Sanosuke said.

"You promised Kaoru that you wouldn't go off again," Megumi said, a little anger in her voice. "And you broke your promise. You really hurt her."

"I-I know," Kenshin replied quietly. "And I'm very sorry for that, that I am. Will she ever forgive me?"

"I don't know, Kenshin," Sano said sadly. "She has strong feelings for you and you know that. You cut her eally deeply this time."

"Maybe I should go talk to her," Kenshin said, getting up.

"No, Ken-san," Megumi said and pulled on his sleeve, pulling him back down. "Alot has happened since you left. She has developed feelings for Kurama and if you went in there now, you'd only make things worse. Wait until she comes out."

Kenshin nodded and got up.

"Where are you going?" Yahiko asked worriedly.

"Don't worry Yahiko-chan," Kenshin said, slightly grinning at Yahiko's glare at his words. "I'm just getting some air until she comes out."

"Don't call me 'chan'!" Yahiko yelled as Kenshin walked off into the morning air.

Kenshin decided to go talk with Aoshi and ask him some advice. Aoshi always seemed to have an answer to everything, though he couldn't work out his 'relationship' problems with Misao. Misao was always chasing after Aoshi and he was always trying to avoid her. He had feelings for her, too, but he couldn't bring himself to tell her or convince himself he did so.

_Oh boy, what is Sessha to do? How could he be so stupid as to deny his feelings for the woman he loves to protect her? He knows it will not help to leave her, only make things worse and leave her unprotected. How could I be so stupid? Now she probably hates me... Now she has feelings for Kurama...and I think he likes her back..._

Kenshin sighed and tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to escape his eyes. _Kaoru...I love you. How can I bring myself to tell you? How can I bare to be with you with the fear I have in my hear after Tomoe? And the instincts I have as battosai? The slight mishaps I have when he almost takes over? No matter what I do you're in danger!_

Ok, that's the chapter. So what did you think? R&R please. And now I need you all to vote on your opinion. I can't choose...Kenshin or Kurama? Vote and I'll post the results each chapter.


	4. Confession

**Chapter 4: Confession**

_No! It can't be him! It can't be Kenshin! He can't be back after I start falling for someone else! Kenshin...the man I've longer for for so long, the man who was the only man who could have my heart, the only one who could break it...KENSHIN! _No matter what she did, Kaoru could not stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks. No matter how hard she tried, they wouldn't stop coming. Her heart was filled with so much pain...Nothing had ever hurt her as much as Kenshin had when he said he was leaving.

"Kaoru," A voice called outside her door and the person knocked gently. "Kaoru, please let me in..."

As much as she wanted to let Kurama in, her body would not move. She could not even speak to tell him so. Her heart hurt so much!

"Kaoru, please...," Kurama pleaded. "I want to help you."

She finally brought herself to speak. "Kurama...I'm sorry!" She cried.

* * *

Kurama sighed, knowing that this was the sign that there was nothing he could do. Reluctantly, he left Kaoru's door and walked back to the kitchen. _What am I going to do? She loved him so much...how can she ever let him go? I've almost failed my mission. How could I let myself fall so in love with a girl I barely know? What is it about her? Wait 'till Hiei finds out...I'm never going to hear the end of this._

As he entered the kitchen, Kurama glanced at Kenshin. His face was lowered to the ground, as were his eyes. His eyes...they were filled with such sorrow. Had he indeed loved Kaoru back? It looked as if he could cry, which Kurama was sure that a man such as he didn't usually do. If Kaoru had meant so much to him, why did he leave her?

"Himura, I think you should talk to her," Kurama mumbled. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew it was true.

"Hai, Kenshin," Sano said, scratching his head. "I think it's the only way the little missy will ever come out of that room."

"Hai," Kenshin sighed as he got up slowly.

_

* * *

_

_How have I caused her so much pain? How could I let myself, knowing her feelings? Because I didn't want her to get hurt. Now look at her. I hurt her, without the help of an enemy's weapon. _Kenshin walked slowly and silently down the hall to Kaoru's room. He had to get her to come out. If she didn't she'd die. Kenshin knew how stubborn Kaoru was. If he didn't do this she wouldn't come out of her room...she'd let herself die. He could not bear the thought of having Kaoru, the woman he loved, die because of him.

"Kaoru-dono," Kenshin called, sadness in his voice. "Kaoru, please open the door. I won't force you to let me in, but I would like you to."

"K-kenshin," She sobbed. "Why?"

"Let me in and I will explain myself," Kenshin tried, rather desperately.

He sighed in relief when she slid it open, but the look of her face further broke his heart. Tears streamed down her cheeks, drenching her hair and her neck. Her cheeks were rosey with sadness and pain filled her ocean blue eyes.

Kenshin entered the room and sat down in the middle on the floor. Kaoru followed, her ragged breaths and light footsteps sounding through the room, along with her sobs. Kenshin couldn't take it. He would tell her everything; why he left, how he felt about her, and why he hadn't expressed those feelings.

"Kaoru, I couldn't stay here," Kenshin started.

"Why!" Kaoru asked demandingly. "Why couldn't you stay! Am I that intolerable! Who cares if you were once a wanderer? You had a home!"

"I know, Kaoru," Kenshin said in almost a whisper. "But I couldn't...I couldn't let you be in danger!"

His voice broke into a yell as tears rolled down his cheeks. Kaoru gasped in surprise.

"Kenshin?" She asked, wanting him to further explain.

"I couldn't be around you with all of these dangerous people after me. I wanted to get as far away as possible to protect you," He said and grabbed her shoulders, pulling her into an embrace. "I couldn't let the woman I love be in danger...but I couldn't stay away...so I came back...I'm so sorry Kaoru-dono! Sessha is so stupid!" Kenshin cried.

"Kenshin...," Kaoru said, returning the embrace and crying into his shoulder. "Kenshin, don't ever leave again! Kenshin I need you!"

"I won't," He said, stroking her hair softly. "I promise I won't. On my love for you, I won't."

* * *

Ok! How was it? R&R please:)

The vote results so far are:

Kenshin: 2

Kurama: 1

Keep voting! I'll let you vote for 3-4 more chappies now:)


	5. Kurama's Troubles

**Chapter 5: Kurama's Troubles**

_Hmm...Koenma could come after me any day now...but I can't leave. It hurts me so much either way...if I stay here, I have to learn how much they care for eachother...I have to see Kaoru, dear Kaoru, in another man's arms. Was the love we shared just a lie? If so, why do I feel the way I do? How can I care for her so much? What is this feeling I keep getting that tells me she is the only one I'll ever be with? But if I stay here, I can't make up for the things I've done, the things that started this mission and the way I would feel forever. Spirit world would surely punish me...Is it my destiny to have so much pain dealt to me in my life? First I lost my friend...Koronue..., then I was almost killed as Yoko, then I had almost lost my mother, then the tragedy that followed traveling with Yusuke...now this? Is it my destiny to be in sorrow for all of my days?_

The man whom Kurama came to know as Sanosuke looked at him with sympathy. He knew how he must feel, to an extent...Sano knew nothing of Kurama's past. He couldn't begin to know how much pain he went through as the being known as Yoko Kurama. Kurama could never forget Kuronue's death...

"It doesn't matter which way things go from here," Megumi said. "Either way a friend gets hurt."

"Yeah, old or new," Sano began. "It hurts to see the little missy have to make a choice like that..."

At those words Kurama stood up. He had made up his mind. He would not make Kaoru have to make a choice like that...Kurama would save her the pain and leave of his own free will, ready to endure whatever fate Spirit world decided to deal him.

Before Sano or Megumi could even protest, he left in a blur.

* * *

Kaoru had talked much more with Kenshin. They had finally settled things out...mostly. She still had the hardest choice of her life to make. She didn't know what she was going to do...until her and Kenshin made it into the kitchen.

"Where's Kurama!" Kaoru asked, surprised.

"He left." Sano said, refusing to say anything further.

"Megumi, where'd he go?" The girl asked frantically.

"He didn't want to cause you any further grief...," She lowered her head. "But he wrote this a little while ago, without us even noticing..."

Kaoru took the piece of paper from Megumi. On it was this:

_Dear Kaoru,_

_I'm sorry if i've caused you any grief. It truly wasn't my intent..._

_I see that you are happy now that Mr. Himura has returned. I _

_wish you well.Please do not hate me, though youhave every right_

_to, I want you __to know...I really love you. I think that you're the _

_only one I truly ever will or have..._

_I've left a present for you, and though it may die, my _

_feelings for you never will. Maybe one day we'll see eachother _

_again? I just hope you're happy no matter what. Don't ever change._

_Love always,_

_Shuichi Minamino_

There was a gift...a beautiful red rose, the symbol of love...Kaoru almost cried. Her heart was so confused, as was her mind. She didn't know if she'd ever be able to pick between Kurama or Kenshin.

"Hmm, Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin said suddenly.

"Yes?" Kaoru asked, still weeping slightly.

"I've heard of that name before," He said. "Shuichi...Minamino..."


End file.
